


Surprise

by BookEmCarrie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookEmCarrie/pseuds/BookEmCarrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dinner date with friends turns into an emotional rollercoaster for Steve and Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dinner with Friends

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and this story is not beta'ed. - How Mpreg works in this story: Men and Women are able to have children although a natural birth is only possible for women. Men need a c-section.

It was late Saturday afternoon when Danny stepped out of the bathroom clad only in a dark blue towel around his waist. The sun was already setting, dipping the bedroom in an orange-golden light. Running a hand through his damp hair, he walked over to the overnight bag he had dumped on Steve’s bed and began rummaging through it. He had just pulled out a pair of jeans and a light blue button-down shirt when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Danny listened to the bare feet as they padded across the wooden floor and smiled when a pair of tattooed arms wrapped around his middle from behind. Danny felt the warmth of Steve’s naked chest pressed against his own exposed back and he inhaled the familiar scent of salt from the ocean. “I just took a shower, you animal. I don’t need tiny ocean bacteria on me now,” Danny protested jokingly as he shoved his elbow into Steve’s toned abs to push him away. But instead of letting go, Steve tightened his hold with a chuckle that vibrated through his chest. The former SEAL’s left hand traveled down the front of Danny’s bare stomach and his fingers brushed over the edge of the towel. As soon as Danny understood his boyfriend’s intentions, he twisted out of the tight embrace and spun around to face Steve. He was quick to placed both palms on his boyfriend’s chest to keep him at a distance. He shook his head. “Forget it. We’re supposed to meet Renee and Lou in 30 minutes and you’re not even showered yet, let alone dressed.”

Steve only grinned at that. “You’re not dressed either. It’s very convenient,” he purred with one of his charming smiles that caused both men and women to swoon. It also almost made Danny give in. Almost.

“No, babe. We need to get ready,” Danny repeated firmly. When he saw the pout-like expression on his boyfriend’s face, he lightly patted the former SEAL’s chest with a mischievous smirk. “But, if you behave tonight, we might be able to arrange something for later…”

Steve chuckled. “Oh, is that so?” He asked, looking down at Danny with a hungry glint in his blue eyes.

“Yeah,” Danny muttered as he put his right hand on the back of Steve’s neck and pulled him down for a quick kiss. Then he mumbled against his lips, “But if you’re interested in that, you need to get ready now.”

Steve pulled back a little and narrowed his eyes at his blond boyfriend. “I feel like you’re bribing me…”

Danny grinned. “Well, is it working?”

Steve smiled and pressed his lips against Danny’s one last time before taking a step back. He then turned and walked toward the bathroom. Looking over his shoulder, he answered with a smirk, “Maybe…”

* * *

Danny sat on the bed when Steve emerged from the bathroom 15 minutes later. Freshly showered and shaved, the former SEAL opened his dresser and pulled out underwear, a plain white shirt and a pair of dark jeans. Preoccupied with his phone and the pictures his daughter had sent to him from London, Danny didn’t notice the way Steve rubbed at his lower back with a wince. Instead, he smiled at a photo of his two children laughing into the camera in front of the famous London Eye. He missed them badly and couldn’t wait for their return next week.

“More pictures from Grace?” Steve asked as he sat down next to Danny. He leaned over to steal a glance at the screen while putting on his shirt.

“Yeah. They took a sightseeing tour today with Rachel’s cousin,” Danny explained and handed the cell over to Steve who happily scrolled through the pictures. A warm feeling spread through Danny’s chest when he saw the fond expression on his boyfriend’s face as he looked at each photograph. Danny knew Steve would do absolutely everything for Grace and Charlie and that he loved them wholeheartedly.

Giving the phone back to Danny, Steve smiled. “I’m glad they’re having a good time. Maybe we can take them somewhere this fall? It doesn’t have to be far. Los Angeles, maybe? We could visit Mary and Joan,” he suggested as he stood up and bent down to pick up his pants that had slid off the bed. Another spike of pain in his lower back caused him to flinch again.

This time, Danny didn’t miss it. “Yeah, I’m sure they’d love to visit them,” he replied a little distractedly as he watched Steve dig his fingers into a spot a little above and to the left of his tailbone. “Something wrong with your back?”

Steve arched his back a little. “It’s fine. I think I pulled something while swimming today,” he explained with a shrug as he put on his pants. “Not getting any younger, I guess,” he muttered under his breath.

With a snort, Danny got to his feet as well. “Don’t worry, babe. You’re still a badass cop and able to take down much younger guys with only your pinky finger,” he said jokingly as he pushed his hand under the fabric of Steve’s cotton shirt and lightly rubbed his palm across his boyfriend’s lower back. “You’ll probably tackle thugs until you’re 90.”

“We’ll see about that,” Steve laughed. One glance at his wristwatch told him that they needed to hurry up. Traffic on a Saturday night could be a nightmare, even on an island. “Are you ready?” Steve asked as he picked up his phone from the nightstand and put it in his pocket.

“Yup. Let’s go.”

* * *

Thankfully, traffic wasn’t too bad and Steve and Danny arrived at the famous restaurant called Roy’s just in time. Steve managed to snag a parking spot right in front of the entrance and when they entered the restaurant, they spotted Renee and Lou right away. Even though they had only made the reservation two days ago, they got a nice table in the back, right next to one of the large windows that overlooked the beach.

After greeting each other and sitting down at the beautifully set table, it only took five minutes for the server to bring a bottle of red wine and some water. They picked out their appetizers and main course while talking about their plans for the rest of the weekend.

“I’m very happy we finally get to do this,” Renee said after they handed the menus back to the server. She lifted her wine glass with a smile. “Cheers.” The three man at the table followed suit and they all clinked their glasses together.

The appetizers arrived a little while later and they enjoyed the delicious food. Steve and Danny shared a pleased look when they watched their teammate lovingly feeding his wife a piece of his egg roll. Even though the couple could fight like cat and dog – No one could forget that one Valentine’s day… – they deeply loved each other even after being married for almost 20 years.

With a smile, Danny reached for Steve’s hand and squeezed it lightly. “I want that to be us in 20 years,” he whispered.

“Me too,” Steve replied, smiling.

When the main course was served, they were in the middle of an animated discussion about the Grover kids. While William was constantly getting in trouble in school for violating rules, Samantha had just started dating a guy from her biology class. And whilst Renee was happy for her teen daughter, Lou didn’t approve of her choice. Not one bit.

“I’m telling you, that boy ain’t up to anything good,” he huffed as he stabbed a piece of steak with his fork and shoved it in his mouth.

Renee rolled her eyes. “You haven’t even talked to him yet, baby. Give him a chance.”

“I’m with Lou on this one,” Danny agreed with his teammate. “A dad feels when someone isn’t right for his baby girl, trust me.”

Renee picked up her glass. “You guys are unbelievable,” she sighed and took a sip of her wine while Danny and Lou shared a proud look. They might have had some trouble getting along in the beginning but now they were great friends that are often bonding over the struggles of having to raise a teenage daughter.

When Lou and Renee got into a quiet but fairly heated argument about their daughter’s crush once more, Danny just shook his head in amusement and looked to his right at Steve. The former SEAL had been rather quiet in the last couple of minutes and Danny tilted his head when he saw him just nibbling on a french fry. The salmon on his plate wasn’t even half eaten yet.

“Something wrong with your food?” Danny asked with a frown. He studied his boyfriend’s plate but couldn’t find anything wrong with it.

Steve sighed quietly. “No, nothing’s wrong. I’m just… a little nauseous all of a sudden,” he admitted hesitatingly and looked down at his dinner. Even though it tasted wonderful and the salmon was cooked to perfection, he just couldn’t eat anymore.

Momentarily forgetting about his own food, Danny put his fork down and scooted a little closer to Steve. “You need some fresh air?” He asked as he put his right hand lightly on his boyfriend’s back to offer some comfort.

“It’s okay,” Steve answered but pushed his plate away. “Maybe it’s the sushi I had for lunch.”

Danny softly stroked Steve’s back and nudged the glass of water a little closer to his boyfriend’s hand. “Drink something, babe.”

Steve took a couple of deep breaths through his mouth and slowly sipped the chilled water. He felt like someone was tying his stomach and intestines to large knots, making him feel queasy and unwell. Danny’s hand on his back felt good and he used the contact to distract himself from the discomfort. But when his stomach gave another lurch, he quickly pulled the napkin off his lap and put it on the table. “I’ll be right back,” he muttered and quickly stood up, barely able to hold in a groan when his lower stomach and back sent sparks of pain through his body. Danny watched worriedly as Steve disappeared around the corner.

Lou pulled Danny out of his thoughts, “Everything okay?” He asked as he followed Danny’s gaze toward the restrooms. Obviously, he and Renee had ended their debate and they were both picking up that something wasn’t quite right.

“Steve’s not feeling well,” Danny answered honestly. There was no point in lying to their friends. “He thinks it might be indigestion from the sushi he ate for lunch today,” he explained distractedly as he kept glancing over his shoulder to see if Steve was returning.

* * *

Steve stared down at the clean porcelain of the fancy looking sink he was gripping with both hands. The knuckles of his fingers turned stark white while he waited for the sharp pain in his gut to abate. He tried to hold in a grunt when the cramping intensified and he locked his knees to keep them from buckling. Bile rose in the back of his throat but he refused to give in. Instead, he reached for one of the washcloths the expensive restaurant had in its restrooms for the customers and soaked it with cold water. With trembling hands, he wiped the sweat off his face and neck. _“Food poisoning is the last thing I need right now,”_ he though as he tossed the used washcloth in the intended bin.

To Steve’s big surprise, and even bigger relief, the intense stomach cramps subsided after another minute, leaving behind only a dull throbbing. Blowing out a shaky breath, he pushed off the sink and left the restroom on wobbly legs.

* * *

Danny stood up the moment he saw Steve returning to the table. The former SEAL looked awfully pale and didn’t seem too steady on his feet. Danny reached out and took hold of his boyfriend’s arm, helping him to sit back down. “How are you feeling?” He wanted to know.

“I’ve definitely been better,” Steve replied with a hoarse chuckle. “But I only have myself to blame for this. The sushi was out of the fridge for almost an hour before I actually ate it. I guess I’m paying the price for it now.”

Renee looked at Steve compassionately. “I’m sorry you’re not feeling well, Steve. I ordered ginger ale for you. It might help settle your stomach,” she said just as the server set down the glass.

Steve smiled at her as he picked up the drink. “Thanks.”

Danny scooted closer to Steve again and put his hand on his arm. He gently rubbed the inside of his boyfriend’s wrist with his thumb. “Do you want to go home?”

Steve licked his lips. This is **not** the way he had wanted this double date to go. But he had to admit that he really wasn’t feeling well and the ache that had retreated before was slowly coming back again. He sighed. “I’m really sorry guys,” he apologized wearily.

Lou waved him off. “Don’t worry about it, man. You should get some rest.”

“I promise I will make up for this,” Steve said as he reached into his pocket for his wallet.

But before he was able to pull out his credit card, Renee held up her hand to stop him. “We got this one, Steve.” Then she looked at Danny with a kind smile. “Take him home.”

“Yes ma’am,” Danny agreed with a salute and pushed his chair back. He hovered next to Steve as the former SEAL slowly got to his feet. “Thanks for dinner.”

Steve looked at his two friends. “Yeah, thank you.”

“Get well, Steve,” Renee called after them, while her husband said, “Rest up!”

With one hand on the small of his boyfriend’s back, Danny led Steve outside. The former SEAL fished the Camaro's keys out of his pocket and handed them over. They had almost reached the car when the cramps in Steve’s gut returned with a vengeance.


	2. Downhill

Years as a cop had sharpened Danny’s reflexes, so when his boyfriend’s steps faltered, he was quick to grip Steve’s biceps and keep him upright. After wrapping a strong arm around Steve’s waist, he watched worriedly how the former SEAL squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his right forearm to his abdomen.

“Shit,” Steve gasped when the pain increased and his legs threatened to give way despite the firm hold Danny had on his trembling body. With his body threatening to betray him, Steve reached out and leaned heavily on the hood of a parked Volvo. He didn’t know if he was about to fall on his ass, puke or faint. His world was consumed by agony and almost overwhelming nausea.

Danny’s heart was beating wildly in his chest. The disturbing pain Steve was experiencing was obvious and Danny felt utterly helpless. “Deep breaths,” he instructed his boyfriend while rubbing a hand up and down the curve of his spine. He felt a shudder go through Steve’s body and instinctively tightened his hold. “Steve, tell me what you need.”

Sucking in a deep breath, Steve hung his head between his shoulders. “Home,” he rasped, breath hitching in his throat. “Let’s just go home. I have Pepto-Bismol.”

Although Danny doubted that a simple pill would cure what seemed to be one hell of a case of indigestion, he nodded. Steve didn’t like being mother-henned when he wasn’t feeling well and Danny knew from experience that food poisoning, especially caused by raw fish, could wreak havoc on a body – Even on such a healthy and fit one as Steve’s. “Alright. C’mon babe.”

Just like earlier, Steve felt the cramps lessen after a few very long and excruciating minutes. He blew out a shaky breath of relief when he was able to straighten up again and wiped the back of his hand across his sweaty forehead. He gave Danny, who looked at him in concern, a faint smile. “I’m okay.”

Danny snorted. “Yeah, you look the picture of health right now.”

The soft chuckle from Steve loosened the tight knot in Danny’s stomach a tiny bit. One-handedly, he unlocked the car and opened the door on the passenger’s side. Steve winced when he folded his tall frame into the sports car and instantly clutched his stomach again. After handing his ill partner the seatbelt, Danny hurried around the front of the car and slid behind the wheel. With a huff, he adjusted the position of the seat – which was way too far back for Danny to reach the pedals – and put the key into the ignition. The amused snort from the passenger seat didn’t go unnoticed and Danny felt another small weight lift off his chest.

* * *

Much to Steve’s relief, he was spared from any more severe pain during the ride home. The ache in his gut was still there but it wasn’t as bad as it had been before. Thank god.

After Danny parked his car in Steve’s long driveway, he almost leaped out of the vehicle to assist his boyfriend. Slowly, he pulled the former SEAL out of the Camaro and led him across the front yard toward the door. “You okay?” He asked as he pulled out his keychain to unlock the house with the spare key Steve had given him soon after they’d become partners.

“Yeah. It’s not too bad right now,” Steve replied truthfully as he waited for Danny to open the front door, disarm the alarm and turn on the lights. He glanced at the watch around his wrist and saw that it was almost 10 PM already. “I think I’m going straight to bed though, to sleep whatever this is off,” he said, rubbing his unsettled stomach.

Danny nodded and pushed the door fully open. “Go upstairs and rest. I’ll make you a cup of tea and dig through your extensive medicine cabinet,” he offered with a smirk. “Yell if you need anything.”

“Okay. Thanks,” Steve agreed tiredly and dragged his drained body upstairs. He stripped out of his clothes, dumped them on the chair in the corner of the room and slid beneath the cool covers of his bed. Lying down felt incredibly good and Steve closed his eyes with a soft sigh, ignoring the fact that he hadn't even brushed his teeth or used the toilet. When his stomach started to spasm again only a short moment later, he turned onto his side and curled up, knees drawn up to his chest. The uncomfortable cramping and nausea was terrible but he’s had food poisoning before. It would pass.

* * *

Downstairs, Danny was waiting impatiently for the water to boil. He had already prepared a cup with a teabag and had also managed to find the Pepto-Bismol Steve had been talking about. Even though Steve seemed sure it was just a bout of food poisoning, Danny wasn’t convinced. Call it instinct but something just didn’t seem right.

Danny jumped when the electric kettle beeped loudly. He reached for it with an exhale and poured the steaming hot water into the cup. The smell of peppermint filled his nostrils shortly after. Putting everything on a tray he found in one of the cupboards, he carefully made his way up the stairs. He nudged the door to the bedroom open with his right foot and entered the dark room. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he noticed that the bed was empty. “Steve?” He called out, putting the tea and pain relievers down on the nearby dresser.

Instead of an answer, the sound of someone throwing up reached his ears. Danny whirled around and stared at the closed bathroom door. “Oh babe…” He muttered softly as he quickly crossed the room and pressed his flat palm against the wooden door. “Steve, are you okay?” There was more heaving and Danny cringed at his own dumb question. “Can I come in?” There was no answer so Danny took that as a yes and turned the knob.

The sour smell of vomit inside the bathroom was almost overwhelming but after having two kids, there wasn’t much that could faze Danny anymore. Steve was still hunched over the toilet bowl when Danny grabbed a plastic cup that was sitting on the sink and filled it with tap water. He turned just in time to see Steve flush the toilet and slump against the wall with a wearily sigh. He was ghostly pale and beads of sweat covered his forehead and upper lip.

Danny crouched down in front of his boyfriend and held out the drink. “Here. To rinse your mouth.” Steve accepted the water with a tired nod and took a sip to get rid of the foul taste that lingered in his mouth. He gave the cup back to Danny before leaning forward to spit the water into the toilet.

“Are you done?” Danny asked gently as he handed his boyfriend a towel to wipe his face.

Steve nodded. “Yeah, I think so. It’s a shame that expensive food just went down the drain. Literally,” he sighed as he slowly got his feet under his body and pushed upright with the aid of the wall.

Danny grabbed his arm. “I don’t think that’s what you should be worrying about right now,” he commented with an eye roll. “How about we focus on getting you back to bed?”

Rubbing a hand down his sweaty face, Steve agreed, “Good idea…”

With Steve leaning heavily on Danny, they managed to get the former SEAL lying down again where he instantly curled up. Danny sat on the edge of the mattress and ran his hand through his boyfriend’s dark hair. He grimaced when the bare skin under his palm was warmer than normal. “I think you’re running a fever, babe,” he stated and pressing the back of his hand more firmly against Steve’s forehead.

“It’ll pass…” Steve mumbled, already half asleep. “Jus’ c’mere…” he mumbled drowsily and tugged at the sleeve of Danny’s button-down shirt.

Smiling, Danny bent down and pressed a kiss to Steve’s too warm temple. Despite not enjoying being mother-henned, the former SEAL tended to be surprisingly clingy when not feeling well. “Give me two minutes to change and brush my teeth,” Danny says between two kisses. “I’ll be right back.”

Steve nodded groggily. “’k…”

When Danny returned to the bedroom just a few short minutes later, Steve was deeply asleep. He was curled into a ball and almost hidden beneath the covers. With a smile, Danny carefully slid under the blanket as well and cuddled up to his sick boyfriend.

* * *

Danny woke a few hours later, feeling uncomfortably warm. It took his sluggish brain a few seconds to realize that not **he** was warm, but rather the body that was lying half on top of him. With a grunt, Danny reached out to gently push his boyfriend away. He loved Steve, but it was midsummer and the nights were hot and unbelievably humid. But as soon as Danny’s hand made contact with the former SEAL’s sweat soaked shirt, he was wide-awake. Steve was burning up!

Snapping his eyes open, Danny quickly sat up and switched on the light. Steve, who – to Danny’s surprise – was awake as well, groaned pitifully. “No,” he moaned weakly and buried his head deeper in Danny’s shoulder. His hot breath on Danny’s bare skin was irregular and sounded wheezy.

“Steve, come on babe,” Danny coaxed as he carefully scooted away from where he was trapped under his boyfriend’s body. “You’re running one hell of a fever! Open your eyes please.”

Steve didn’t react and remained a dead weight on Danny’s right shoulder. It was then that Danny heard his boyfriend’s loud gasp. Alarm bells started to shrill in his head. “Steve, come on!” He almost shouted as he twisted his body. Now kneeling on the mattress, he rolled Steve over onto his back. “Shit!” He cursed when he saw the ghostly pale face and blue tinged lips. “Steve!”

A pair of dull blue eyes opened and found Danny’s “D’nny…” Steve rasped. He licked his cracked lips. “I can’t… can’t really breathe…”

Fear curled around Danny’s heart with an iron grip. Without hesitation, he reached for his boyfriend’s body and heaved him into a sitting position. He shoved a couple of pillows behind Steve’s back and leaned him against them. “Better?” He asked, eyeing Steve’s pained expression worriedly. The former SEAL’s right arm was still tightly wrapped around his abdomen.

“Gonna be sick…” Steve wheezed right before he started to gag.

Danny lunged off the bed and snatched the bowl Steve kept on the dresser for all sorts of things he didn’t know where else to put. Danny carelessly dumped the shampoo samples and butterfly hairclips – which must have been Grace’s – on the ground and shoved the now empty bowl under Steve’s chin. He murmured soothingly in his boyfriend’s ear while he threw up bile and water.

The bout of retching didn’t last long but somehow Steve wasn’t able to catch his breath afterwards. He gasped and wheezed for air and reached for his throat. He tried to speak, but nothing more than a hoarse croak came out. Panic filled eyes met Danny’s.

“Easy, babe. Just breathe. Breathe!” Danny’s heart was beating out of his chest as he watched all the color drain from his boyfriend’s face. His lips and fingertips turned even bluer. When Danny realized that Steve was having more and more trouble drawing in a proper breath he jumped off the bed. “I’m taking you to the hospital!” He announced and threw the sweat soaked covers off Steve’s legs. He gently helped his boyfriend to scoot to the edge of the mattress before pulling him to his wobbly feet. “You’re okay. You’re doing great,” Danny kept muttering as he guided his weak partner out of the room.

They were already by the stairs when Steve suddenly sagged in his boyfriend’s arms. Danny stumbled under the added weight and barely managed to keep upright. “Steve!” He gritted out between clenched teeth. When he realized that Steve had lost consciousness, he carefully lowered him to the ground. Kneeling down next to him, he put a hand on Steve’s torso to rouse him.

What happened next made Danny’s stutter to a stop. Because Steve’s chest wasn’t moving.

Steve wasn’t breathing.


	3. The Shock

The smell of disinfectant was making Danny nauseous. He’s spent enough time in hospital waiting rooms to be familiar with the smell and noise, but right now it was almost too much to bear. Dropping his head in his still trembling hands, he pressed his palms into his eye sockets until bright spots lit up his vision. With a sigh, he dropped his hands in his lap and stared at the grey linoleum floor. He felt like he’s been sitting in the uncomfortable chair for hours now, but he knew it’s barely been 20 minutes since they arrived at Tripler. The sight of his boyfriend – unconscious, pale and not breathing – was burned into his brain and every time he closed his eyes he saw Steve lying on the floor. What had started as a simple case of food poisoning had turned into much more and Danny cursed himself for not doing something sooner. He had felt that something more was going on. He should have listened to his gut, damnit!

The sound of approaching footsteps made Danny look up. When he saw Chin, Kono and Abby, he tiredly pushed himself to his feet. “Hey,” he said hoarsely and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. “Thanks for coming.”

Moving quickly to their teammate’s side, the three friends looked at Danny worriedly. “Of course,” Kono replied before glancing toward the doors that led to the ER. “Have there been any news yet?”

Danny blew out a breath and sank back onto the chair he’s been occupying ever since arriving at the hospital. “No,” he muttered and rubbed his eyes again. “Nothing.”

Chin and Kono took a seat on either side of Danny while Abby remained standing. They were silent for a few minutes before Chin spoke up, “What happened, Danny?”

Danny had been expecting that question. After all, the only thing he texted them was: ‘Took Steve to Tripler. Medical emergency.’ so he knew that question was coming. That didn’t mean that he knew how to answer it though. “I… I don’t know,” he mumbled and shook his head, staring at the floor. “We went out with Renee and Lou yesterday when all of a sudden he got sick. I took him home and we went to bed. He said that it was just indigestion from some sushi he ate but… but when I woke up in the middle of the night he was running a fever and had trouble breathing. I wanted to take him to the hospital but he passed out… He… he stopped breathing and… Shit!” Danny suddenly jumped to his feet. “I should have done something! This is my fault!” He started to pace the waiting room agitatedly.

“Danny, what are you talking about? This isn’t your fault,” Abby interrupted his pacing and placed a warm hand on his arm. “They’re taking good care of him.”

Deflating slightly, Danny rubbed a hand down his face. “You didn’t see him,” he whispered brokenly. “His face was so pale and his lips were blue. He looked… he looked dead. They shoved a tube down his throat in the ambulance and were already getting the defibrillator ready in case…” His voice broke off and he palmed his forehead. “God...”

“He will be fine, Danny. He’s strong,” Kono said and smiled softly. “Come on. Sit down. There’s nothing we can do right now but wait.”

Reluctantly, Danny sat down again.

* * *

The sun was starting to rise when an elderly doctor entered the waiting room. The man looked tired but his eyes were kind as he looked up from his clipboard. “Family of Commander Steven McGarrett?” He called out, eyeing the few people that were sitting in the room this early in the morning.

Danny had straightened in his chair the second the doctor had rounded the corner. When Steve's name was called, he leapt to his feet. “That’s us. I'm Detective Danny Williams,” he said hoarsely and cleared his throat. “How is he?” He asked as he rushed to meet the doctor by the entrance.

Without replying to the blurted out question, the doctor introduced himself. “Detective Williams, I’m doctor Sebastian Kokua. Commander McGarrett’s case has been transferred over to me,” he began but stopped talking when he noticed the three people standing behind Danny. His gaze flickered from their anxious faces back to Danny’s.

“They’re Steve’s friends,” Danny explained hastily, not wanting to waste any time. “Please, tell us how he’s doing.”

Doctor Kokua sighed. “I would like to discuss the Commander’s condition in a more private environment with you, Detective Williams.”

The words almost caused Danny’s knees to buckle. He knew what that meant. Nothing good ever came out when a doctor asked to have a conversation in private. Feeling sick, Danny turned to look at his friends. It was clear to him that the doctor only wanted to talk to him, doubtless because he was the only one legally written down as Steve's medical proxy.

Chin waved his hand. “Go. We’ll be waiting here. Lou should be here any minute.”

Nodding, Danny turned back to the doctor and quickly followed him down the hallway. Doctor Kokua opened the last door to the right and motioned for Danny to take a seat in front of a large glass desk. “I apologize for not answering your earlier question,” the doctor began as he slowly lowered himself down onto the chair opposite Danny's.

Danny shifted nervously. “Just tell me how he is. Please.” He knew he sounded desperate, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was Steve. The last time he saw his boyfriend he hadn’t been breathing and things hadn't looked good.

Doctor Kokua sighed. “Commander McGarrett’s condition is stable for now. We moved him into ICU and are keeping him on a ventilator. His blood pressure is dangerously low and his heart rate is too fast. We ran some test to determine the cause for his condition and…” He doctor’s voice broke off and he cleared his throat. He inhaled and leaned forward in his chair, eyes drilling into Danny’s. “When was the last time the commander had a full checkup?”

Taken aback by the question, Danny shook his head. “I… I don’t know. A couple of months ago maybe?” He stammered as he tried to remember. Then his gaze snapped back up. “Why? Is it something we should have noticed sooner?”

Instead of answering, Doctor Kokua pulled a piece of paper out of a file and pushed it across to table toward Danny. It was obvious that the doctor was struggling with the situation almost as much as Danny was. “We took an ultrasound of Commander McGarrett’s chest and abdomen,” he explained and pointed to a large dark patch.

“What is this?” Danny asked fearfully as he looked at the black and white picture. He couldn’t tell what he was looking at. A tumor? An ulcer? Cancer?

“It’s a baby.”

Danny’s next breath got stuck in his throat and his heart skipped a beat before it began to hammer even faster inside his ribcage. “What?” He muttered and looked up in utter shock. This wasn’t possible! They used protecting – every time! Steve couldn’t be pregnant!

“There was no easy way to say this, I apologize. I already assumed you both weren’t aware that Commander McGarrett is carrying a child. I checked the commander’s medical file but there’s no information about a pregnancy. I am sorry that you have to learn about it this way,” he doctor said, then sighed. “There’s more. After running some tests, we discovered the reason for the commander’s condition. He is suffering from an amniotic fluid embolism. It occurs when amniotic fluid enters the mother or father’s bloodstream and mostly occurs right before or after delivery. Detective Williams, this is a very serious condition and we need to act fast. Right now both, Commander McGarrett and his unborn child, are in a life-threatening condition. We are treating hypotension with crystalloid and blood products, but it's not enough. We need to perform a cesarean section and get the baby out.”

Danny’s head was spinning with everything he’s just learned. His stomach was doing somersaults and the stale hospital coffee he’d consumed earlier threatened to reappear. Swallowing down bitter bile, Danny shook his head. “I… I just learned that Steve is pregnant and now he needs to undergo surgery to remove the baby? I… I…” He didn’t know what to say. Things were moving much to fast for him. They were about to loose a child they didn't even know existed. Three hours ago, he thought Steve had food poisoning. Now he learned that his boyfriend was actually carrying a baby and that the cause for his now severely dangerous condition were pregnancy complications. Danny inhaled a shuddering breath. “How far along is he?”

Doctor Kokua licked his lips before he looked straight into Danny's eyes. “Almost 33 weeks.”

For the umpteenth time, Danny’s eyes widened in shock. “This… this is impossible!” He stammered and shot to his feet. The too quick movement caused a head rush and Danny stumbled, knocking over his chair. He reached out to grab the edge of the desk as the dizziness went on and his stomach lurched again. A trashcan was shoved under his chin mere seconds before he started to throw up. Danny felt like he was about to pass out, but a sturdy hand on his biceps held him up. So, his boyfriend was pregnant. But not only that, no. He was also eight months along already - and no one had noticed a single thing! How was that possible? How could that be?!

When the bout of retching was over, the doctor put the trashcan on top of his desk and handed Danny a bottle of water. “I know this is a lot to take in, Detective. But Commander McGarrett needs you now,” he spoke softly and squeezed Danny’s arm. “He will be prepared for surgery shortly. Go see him. I will contact Doctor Meyer. He's our urologist here at Tripler and will be able to answer more of your questions.”

Danny was aware that the doctor only allowed him to see his boyfriend because his condition was very serious. Danny’s heart ached when he realized that things didn’t look well and that he was asked to say goodbye in case… in case Steve wouldn’t make it.

* * *

The ICU was quiet when Danny entered it. A nurse led him toward a bed near the entrance of the nurse station and Danny’s breath caught in his throat when he laid eyes on his boyfriend. Steve was pale, almost like a ghost. Dark circles were under the former SEAL's eyes and even though his chest was moving up and down steadily, Danny knew that it was only due to the ventilator that was pumping air into uncooperative lungs.

Fighting back tears, Danny approached the bed and reached out to touch Steve. His skin was hot when Danny wrapped his fingers around his boyfriend’s limp hand. He brought it up to his face, mindful of the IV needle, and kissed Steve’s knuckles. “Please, don’t leave me,” he whispered brokenly as tears began to fall down his cheeks. He closed his eyes and dropped his head. He’s never been a very religious person and only went to church at Christmas. Still, Danny found himself praying for Steve’s life, all the while listening to the steady beep of Steve’s heart monitor and the sound of a much faster beeping – Their baby’s heart.


	4. The Moment of Truth

Danny wasn’t given much time with his critically ill boyfriend before a team of nurses entered the room to take Steve downstairs for surgery. Danny was left rooted to the spot in a corner of the ICU, watching with overpowering emotions how they attached all the machines, IVs and other lines to the bed. He attempted to stumble after them as soon as they began to push the hospital bed out of the cubicle, but the body of a large man blocked his path. Danny was just about to angrily hiss at the person that dared to stop him when the man began to speak, “Detective Williams, my name is Doctor Meyer. I believe my colleague has already told you about me?”

“Tell me he’s going to be okay,” Danny said quietly without sparing a glance at the doctor as his eyes followed the bed that was quickly pushed into a large elevator. He wanted to run after them, but he knew the staff wouldn’t allow it. As soon as the doors closed and Danny lost sight of his sick boyfriend, he tore his gaze away from the elevator and looked up at the tall doctor.

The man’s eyes were kind and full of compassion. “I will do my best,” he promised and put a comforting hand on Danny’s shoulder. “I will come to talk to you once the surgery is over. Is there anyone you can call to wait with you? You don’t want to be alone in a situation like this.”

Scrubbing a hand down his weary face, Danny nodded. “Yeah, yeah. Our… our friends are already in the waiting room. I should tell them what’s going on…” He muttered, even though he had no idea how or where to start. His own brain was still trying to come to terms with the shocking news that Steve had been carrying a baby for the last eight months without anyone – not even Steve himself – noticing. And the fact that there was a real chance of loosing his boyfriend due to this was weighting heavily on Danny’s heart and mind.

Doctor Meyer squeezed Danny’s shoulder and brought him back to the present. “That’s good. You both need the support now. I can’t tell you how long the surgery is going to take, but I will look for you as soon as Commander McGarrett and his baby are in stable condition.” With that, the doctor left.

 _Stable condition_. Danny tried to draw comfort from the doctor’s optimistic prognosis, but it was tough, especially after he saw in what dire condition his boyfriend was in. His breath hitched when, for the first time, he realized that the team of doctors wasn’t only fighting to save Steve’s life, but also their baby’s – A baby they didn’t even know was there. A dizzy spell hit Danny when it sank in that he was about to become a father again. Sucking in a deep breath, he leaned against the nearest wall for support. How did he **not** notice this? Steve’s body hadn’t changed, had it? Running a shaky hand through is disheveled hair, Danny tried to recall if Steve had gained weight in the past months or shown any signs of pregnancy, but he came up empty. In less than two hours, their life had taken a drastic turn. Now, not only was the threat of loosing the love of his life hanging over Danny’s head, but also their child.

The room felt to small all of a sudden.

Unsuccessfully trying to suck in a proper breath, Danny hurried down the hallway. He bypassed the elevators and shoved open the door that led to the stairway. Ignoring his protesting knee, he ran down the stairs. He almost fell twice, barely able to catch himself on the banister, but he eventually made it to the ground floor. He was in such a daze, he didn’t realize that he was rushing right past Lou and Renee.

“Danny!” Lou called out worriedly when his friend brushed past him without even seeing him. In fact, Danny didn’t seem to have eyes for anything else than the large glass doors. Sharing a worried glance with his wife, Lou handed her his car keys and the wallet he’s been carrying. “Go find the others. I’m going after Danny,” he said before he hurried after the distraught detective.

* * *

It didn’t take Lou long to find Danny. He spotted him sitting on a bench near a row of rosebushes, elbows on his thighs and head in his hands. After a deep inhale, Lou approached his friend. “Danny,” he called out softly and sat down next to him. “What’s going on, man?” Lou still didn’t know what had happened. The last time he’d seen Steve, it hadn’t seemed that serious. But one look at Danny told him that things must have taken a turn for the worse in the last 12 hours.

Danny sniffed. “It’s bad…”

Feeling Danny’s emotional pain, Lou put a large hand on Danny’s back. He felt the tremors go through the shorter man’s body and sighed. “McGarrett’s strong,” he replied quietly.

“He might be, but I don’t know if he’s strong enough for this,” Danny admitted as he looked up and met Lou’s gaze. His eyes were bloodshot and watery. “They found out that he’s pregnant, Lou. Almost full term.”

Lou’s jaw dropped. He had expected a lot of things, but this stunned him into silence.

Danny chuckled humorlessly at Lou’s dazed expression. “Steve’s been jumping over cars, leaping from buildings and tackling suspects, all while carrying a baby – And he wasn’t even aware of it. And neither was I…” He added and hung his head. “I should have known. I should have **felt** something! I’ve been through this twice already and with Rachel I had this feeling, you know? I knew something was different before she even took a pregnancy test but… but with Steve… I had no fucking clue!” Danny was yelling at the end. Anger suddenly outweighed the deep sadness he’d been feeling for the last couple of hours and he got this feet. “I should have prevented this!” He hissed as he started to pace anxiously.

When Lou finally got over his own shock, he stood up as well and grabbed his friend’s arm in a tight grip. “Danny. You’re not making any sense.”

“He has an amniotic fluid embolism. I don’t know how it happened but…” He swallowed thickly. “But the doctor said that it’s dangerous. They’re taking the baby out by c-section now but… Steve might not make it…”

Lou shook his head in disbelieve. “Wow… This is…” He sighed. He didn’t know what to say.

Danny breathed out a shaky breath. “I’m scared, Lou. I can’t lose him.”

Without hesitation, Lou pulled Danny into a tight embrace. He was aware that it must have looked a little awkward due to their height difference, but he didn’t care because Danny needed the comfort. Hell, they **both** did.

After a few moments, Lou slowly pulled back and clasped Danny’s shoulder. “Let’s go back inside.”

Wiping tears from his eyes, Danny nodded. “Yeah.”

* * *

It was like a déjà-vu. For the second time that day, Danny was forced to wait in an uncomfortable chair for word on his boyfriend. After telling the rest of the team about the shocking news, they moved from the ER waiting room to the one assigned to the surgical ward. They talked about the undetected pregnancy and everyone explained that they hadn't noticed any change in Steve either. He had neither complained of nausea, exhaustion or stomachaches. Nothing.

Half an hour before noon, Danny’s head jerked up when Doctor Meyer entered the waiting room. He had obviously changed into a fresh pair of scrubs. He looked at Danny and a soft smile pulled at the corners of the doctor’s lips. “Detective, are you ready to meet your son?”

There was an audible gasp in the waiting room. Danny slowly rose to his feet, palms sweaty and heart racing. “Son? We have a son?” He stammered and shook his head as if he couldn’t believe it. “Is he… is he alright? Is he healthy?”

Doctor Meyer smiled softly. “All things considered, your little surprise is doing very well. We have him in NICU, the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit at the moment and we expect him to stay there for the next couple of days. But his organs are looking fine and he’s breathing on his own.”

Danny felt almost dizzy with relief. “That’s… that’s great news!” He said and dared to smile for the first time in hours. “Has Steve seen him already?”

It was then that the doctor’s face fell.


	5. Keep Fighting

It was silent in NICU. The three nurses on duty were quietly doing their jobs: Carefully feeding the tiny babies, checking on equipment or talking to parents that came to visit their preemies. Despite the somewhat upsetting sight of seeing such fragile and small human beings attached to all kinds of machines and tubes, the room felt warm and welcoming. There were colorful butterflies all over the walls and windows and each incubator was decorated with a flower: Pink for girls and blue for boys.

Danny was bent over the second to last incubator that was lined up in the room. His eyes were shining with unshed tears as he gingerly ran the fingers of his right hand through his son’s dark brown hair. He was small. Much smaller than both Grace and Charlie had been at their birth. His skin was also slightly darker and Danny knew that Steve’s genes had definitely been dominant. “He’s beautiful,” Danny whispered quietly and smiled softly when the tiny baby scrunched up his face before stilling again. Danny couldn’t describe the emotions he was feeling. It was like a rollercoaster.

“We are currently feeding him with a feeding tube, but we will try to bottle feed him later today. The needle in his arm will have to stay at least another two days,” Doctor Meyer explained softly. He was standing next to Danny, watching the touching moment between father and son.

“I wish Steve could be here…” Danny said quietly and wiped away the single tear that was rolling down his cheek. He carefully moved his hand from his son’s head to his tiny hand and let the baby trying to grasp his index finger. “You’re doing so well. So well,” he added quietly. Then, Danny slowly pulled his hand out of the incubator and straightened up. He felt exhausted and mentally drained. But despite that, he wasn’t planning on leaving the hospital any time soon. “I need to see Steve.”

Doctor Meyer simply nodded in understanding.

* * *

Danny’s heart was beating frantically inside his chest when he approached ICU for the second time this day. Doctor Meyer had tried to prepare him, had told him about the additional machines and lines they had to add after the emergency surgery, the pulmonary artery catheter to monitor Steve’s heart more closely, the various IVs and the overall appearance of Steve. But that all didn’t help Danny when he stepped into his boyfriend’s cubicle and laid eyes on him. Before, Danny didn’t think Steve could look any worse, but he was proven wrong. Steve’s skin was almost transparent and his eyes looked sunken. Even while asleep, he looked utterly exhausted. In addition to the IV he had in before, there was now a second one that led up to a bag filled with blood. A heart monitor beeped slowly in the background and Danny couldn’t help but fear that the machine would suddenly stop. Because Steve looked like death was hovering just a few inches above him, ready to sink it's claws into Steve's weakened body.

“We will leave him in the medically induced coma for at least another 48 hours. Then we are going to reevaluate,” Doctor Meyer said quietly. “He made it through surgery, but the threat of infection and damage to his organs is still present. We are monitoring him closely at the moment and are trying to bring down the fever which remains stubbornly high.”

Danny didn’t look up, just nodded softly in acknowledgement. He approached the bed slowly, lips pulled into a thin line. He wanted to scream, to cry, to hit something – But he didn’t. Because it wouldn’t help anyone. I wouldn’t help Steve, and it wouldn’t help their newborn baby. And they both needed him to be strong.

“I’ll be waiting outside,” Doctor Meyer spoke up again. He slipped out of the room quietly and left Danny alone with Steve.

Swallowing against the choking lump in the back of his throat, Danny carefully sat down on the edge of the bed. He didn’t know if he was allowed to do this, but he needed to touch Steve, to let him know he wasn’t alone. Gently, Danny picked up Steve’s limp hand and held it between his own. “You’re going to be fine,” he whispered, again fighting the tears in his eyes. “I know you’re strong. We have a beautiful son and he needs you. _I_ need you.” A single tear fell from Danny’s eyelashes and dropped onto the bedding. Sniffling, he wiped one hand cross his eyes. “Please, don’t leave us.”

Of course, Steve didn’t react to Danny’s words in any way. Not that Danny had expected it, but it tore at his heart nonetheless. Blowing out a deep breath, Danny ran a hand through his hair and pushed back to his feet. “I’ll be back. Just hold on for us, okay?” He said quietly and leaned down to press his lips against his boyfriend’s forehead. “I love you,” he whispered.

When Danny stepped outside, Doctor Meyer was standing there with a sympathetic look on his face. “I just ordered additional blood work to see if anything has changed so far. I want to make sure we are on top of things.”

“Okay,” Danny answered hoarsely and then cleared his throat. “I… I need to go talk to our friends.”

“Of course,” the doctor agreed and stepped out of the way to let Danny pass. “If you or your friends have any questions, don’t hesitate to find me.”

* * *

Kono looked up first when Danny entered the waiting room. She instantly jumped to her feet and met Danny in the middle of the room. Instead of asking questions, she just wrapped her arms around him and pulling him into a hug. “We are here for you, Danny,” she muttered into his right ear, and she instantly felt his arms tighten around her slender body. The others quickly joined them and offered their support.

After a few moments of soaking up the love from his ohana, Danny pulled back. He swallowed thickly before he started to speak, “The baby is fine. He’s healthy and beautiful. And he looks just like Steve,” he added with a watery smile.

“I’m sure he’s perfect,” Lou said and squeezed Danny’s shoulder.

“He is,” Danny replied with a nod. Then the smile disappeared from his face. “I wish Steve could be here. He deserves to see him and spend time with him…”

Chin wrapped an arm around Danny’s shoulders in silent support, and it was Abby who spoke up, “What did the doctor said? How is Steve doing?”

“He’s still sick. The fever won’t go down and they’re afraid of organ failure. He’s still in ICU and they’re monitoring him with dozens of machines and monitors. It’s really scary…”

Kono smiled softly. “He’s not going to give up. Steve will fight with everything he has.” She sounded so sure and convinced, and Danny didn’t have the heart to tell her that he wasn’t so sure about that. They all knew how strong Steve was, but she hadn’t seen him. Hadn’t seen how fragile and weak he looked. How pale he was. What if he had already used up all his energy and was ready to let go?

Danny’s dark thoughts were interrupted when a young nurse in pink scrubs entered the waiting room. “Detective Williams, we will try to feed your son with a bottle for the first time. Would you like to join us?”

In it was in that moment that Danny knew that Steve wouldn't give up. Not now. Not when he had their son to live for. And Danny would make sure that his boyfriend was aware of this. Somehow, deep in his heart, he knew that they would be picking out a name for their baby. Together.


	6. News

A week went by. Danny spent most of his days at the hospital, splitting his time between holding his son and sitting with his still unconscious boyfriend. The doctors all guaranteed Danny that, despite not having woken up yet, Steve was better. They had reduced the medication and according to Doctor Meyer, it was only a matter of time before Steve would open his eyes and wake up. Danny wanted to believe him, he truly did, but every time he looked at Steve’s pale and sunken face, a little bit of hope inside of him died. And torn between feeling incredibly sad about Steve’s sickness and being unbelievably happy about the unexpected birth of his second son, he just didn’t know how to feel. It didn’t matter if he felt happy about their son or depressed because of Steve, he felt like he was letting one of them down. The guilt was crushing him.

The baby boy – still nameless – developed beautifully. Although he was born a little too early, all his vital organs were perfectly fine and he was growing at a healthy pace. The doctor had moved him to the regular nursery after only a few days in NICU, and soon he would be allowed to go home. Danny was happy about all of this, but he didn’t know how to handle everything with his boyfriend in the hospital and his son at home. How was be supposed to take care of the both of them at the same time?

On Saturday, Grace and Charlie returned from England. Danny had found a minute to call Rachel beforehand to tell her about what had happened. They spoke for a long time about everything, but Danny couldn’t do the same thing to his kids. A simple phone call wouldn’t do. He wanted to tell them in person that their beloved uncle was in critical condition at the hospital and that they had a newborn half-brother. Because it was a lot to take in.

“Go, Danny. I’ll stay with Steve. And Chin, Lou and Abby will take care of things if something comes back at HQ,” Kono said softly when it was time for Danny to pick up his kids for the weekend. He didn’t want to leave the hospital, didn’t want to leave Steve and the baby alone. But he knew he needed to talk to his kids. And he also needed a break from starring at the sterile white walls, according to his friends and family.

Danny sighed heavily, eyes never leaving his boyfriend’s still form. “Yeah, in a moment,” he replied hoarsely and squeezes Steve’s limp hand a little tighter. “I just need another minute.”

Kono put her warm hand on Danny’s shoulder to offer some kinda of comfort. “Okay. I’ll go get a coffee from the cafeteria and visit the little one to see how he's doing,” she announced and then quietly slipped out of the room.

When the door fell shut, Danny sighed again and dropped his chin to his chest. He was tired. So very, very tired. He couldn’t remember the last time he had slept more than four hours straight. The overwhelming concern about Steve was eating him up from the inside. “I’ll be back soon, babe. I need to pick up Grace and Charlie for the weekend. And I need to tell them about you.” He swallowed. “I’m scared, Steve.” Tears were once again threatening to fall. Danny quickly blinked them back and swallowed the chocking lump in the back of his throat. “Please, wake up. You need to wake up. We need you. _I_ need you.”

There was no response.

Heaving in a shuddering breath, Danny uncurled his fingers from around Steve’s wrist and pushed the chair back. His back protested when he got to his feet, because he’s been sitting in the chair for way too long. Bending forward, Danny ran his left hand through Steve’s hair and pressed his lips softly to his boyfriend’s forehead. Even though the fever had gone down since he had woken up in the middle of the night at home, Steve’s skin was still abnormally warm and dry. “I love you,” Danny whispered before he pulled away and left with a heavy heart.

* * *

The drive to Rachel’s house was a blur to Danny. His head was spinning as he tried to think of the right way to explain to Grace and Charlie what had happened while they were enjoying their vacation in England. It didn’t matter how he twisted or arranged the words, the fact that the news were shocking couldn’t be changed.

Before he knew it, Danny pulled up in the driveway of his ex-wife’s house. Hands trembling, he put the Camaro into park mode and pulled the key out of the ignition. For a brief moment, he just sat there, not knowing what to do next. He dreaded the conversation with his kids, but keeping the situation a secret from them was no option. They deserved to know the truth.

Danny wasn’t left any more time to think things over. The front door of Rachel’s house was opened from the inside and Charlie came running out. Grace stepped onto the porch as well – phone glued to her face, as usually – and waved a distracted hand at her father. They must have heard him pull up. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open and got out to greet his kids.

Charlie flung himself at his father. “Danno!” He shouted, arms tightening around Danny’s waist. “We had so much fun on vacation!” The blond boy said and instantly started to babble about their trip. For the first time in a week, Danny actually smiled a true smiled. His friends had been right; seeing his children was exactly what he needed.

“Hi buddy,” Danny said and kissed his son’s rosy cheek. “I’m glad you had fun in England.” When he looked up, he saw Rachel standing next to Grace. Her face showed compassion and sympathy. “Let’s go get your bag for the weekend,” Danny said and took his son’s smaller hand in his.

Grace shoved her phone in her bag when Danny approached the house and stepped forward to hug him. “Hi Danno.”

“Monkey, I’ve missed you,” Danny mumbled into his daughter’s hair. He closed his eyes and inhaled the familiar smell of her shampoo that smelled of bubblegum. It instantly made him feel a bit better.

Danny held on a little while longer and Grace, ever the observant young girl, pulled back a bit to look at her father. “Danno, is everything alright?”

Despite everything, Danny had to smile. His daughter had a lot of his character traits. She had his sensitivity and empathy. She instantly knew when something was wrong, exactly like he did. And right now, she knew that something was bothering her father.

Danny cleared his throat. “We need to talk, Grace.”

Frowning, Grace looked from her father to her mother. Rachel took a step forward and looked at Danny with a sad smile. “Maybe you want to come in, Daniel?” She asked, gently touching his forearm. They had fought a lot in the past and a lot of shitty things had gone down during their marriage, the divorce and even afterwards, but in moments like this, Danny knew his ex-wife had his back. Although Danny loved Steve with all his being, Rachel would always have a place in his heart.

Danny nodded slowly and followed Rachel inside.

* * *

The conversation with his kids was tough. They had a ton of question about everything and both were confused, young Charlie even more so than Grace. They didn’t understand what had happened and why Steve was so sick. For them, having a baby was a happy affair. Something that could never go wrong. You get pregnant, have the baby and be happy. Simple as that.

Unfortunately, thing weren’t always simple.

“But Uncle Steve will be fine, right?” Grace asked hesitantly after almost forty minutes of talking. She looked at her dad with big brown eyes.

Before Danny was able to reply, his phone started to ring. Quickly freeing the device from his pocket, he glanced at the screen and saw Kono’s name. His heart skipped a beat. “I’ll be right back,” he mumbled and pushed to his feet. He crossed the living room and disappeared into the spacious bathroom down the hall. With trembling fingers, he answered the call, “Kono.”

_“Danny, it’s Steve.”_


End file.
